The outcast who saved the galaxy
by MinnesotaChick
Summary: A nightsister by the name of Sella Morpspark Re-Joins the Republic, and faces many challenges. Will she be able to save the galaxy and the Republic?


Chapter one.  
Walking alone through the dark allies and streets, bow in hand and arrow ready to shoot. The Jedi were here, along with the Sith, looking for me. Why are they looking for me? Because I'm wanted in three galaxies and eighteen planets. For? Defending myself when people attacked me. They call it random attack, I call it self defense and being accused for something they don't understand. I used to be a night sister, until they kicked me out for defending five young children who were accused for something they didn't do. So now I walk in their shoes. Every time I walked around a corner I feel my insanity slowly wearing away. My clothes were ripped and scorched, my rich brown hair was down and the tips had some blood on them, and my face was smeared with dirt, oil, mud, and a variety of cuts that were forming scars. I felt alone and betrayed, and I wanted to go back, but I knew I couldn't. The Jedi wanted me back, because I was trained to be Jedi. And the Sith want me because they want me to accept their wicked and cruel ways. Thoughts clouded my mind and I wasn't paying the most attention. I walked around another corner and didn't notice Captain Rex and his troops. "There she is sir!" A clone shouted. I snapped back to reality and noticed the trap I walked into. "Oh crud." I whispered under my breath. "Put you weapon down, we don't want to hurt you!" Rex yelled. Half of a second after he said that five of his men started shooting at me. I jumped out of the way as best as I could, but it wasn't good enough. A blast hit me in the thigh, then the shoulder, then the stomach. "Tell that to your trigger happy friends." I snapped, dropping my bow, wrapping my arm around my stomach and pulled out my long and very sharp curved dagger. "Put your weapon down. We don't want to hurt you." The clone repeated. "Make me." I sneered, and threw my dagger at the smallest clone. It hit him square in the head and he crumbled to the ground. I spun around and tried to bolt, but behind me was Anakin and Obi Wan. "You've got to be kidding me." I groaned. I dropped to my knees and put my hands behind my head. "Go ahead. Kill me. I killed one of your men so you might as well get it over with now while you can." I said, looking at the ground and waiting for the swish of a saber that would end the hell I was in. "We need you Sella." Obi Wan said, kneeling down and looked me in the eye. "You don't need me. You need someone who hasn't killed the innocent." I said, dropping my hands. "No. We need you. Desperately." Anakin said, kneeling next to Obi Wan. "Well that's the first nice thing you've ever said to me Annie." I snickered. I turned to look at Captain Rex. "You can relax the gun hot-shot." I snapped. He didn't relax just stared back at me. "Look, I'll make you a deal," I said, turning to face Obi Wan and Anakin. "If you don't treat me like a little child and let me fight my way, I'll join you." I waited for their response. They took a few minutes, then finally spoke. "If it doesn't involve killing people unless told otherwise, okay." Anakin said. "Good." I said, standing up. I walked over to the clone I hit with my dagger and knelt down next to him. "Back off street rat." Echo snapped. "Easy men, she's clean." Rex said lowering his blaster. I pulled the dagger out of his head and put my hand over his eyes. I quietly chanted a part of a healing song. I pulled my hand away and sat back on my heels. A minute passed and the clone sat up and rubbed his head. "Your welcome." I said, standing up and walking towards Obi Wan. "Let's go." I said, passing them. "Are you gonna be ok?" Anakin said, not really caring. "I'll be fine, now show me where your ship is." "Looks like she hasn't changed." Anakin said, sounding annoyed. "Well you can't exactly expect happy when you know she has gone through a lot." Obi Wan said in his normal calm and laid back tone.  
Once we reached the ship and were on board, I decided to only heal myself a little because I like to have scars to show that I'm tough and fearless. I winced as I felt the force heal the wound only enough for it to still become a scar. I was just sitting criss-cross-apple sauce in a hard chair right next to the window. I gazed out lost in thought about how life would change with joining the Jedi again when Captain Rex and three of his men sat across from me. "Eh hem." Rex coughed, catching my attention. "It's nice to see you back again Sella." He said, his helmet hiding the expression on his face. If he wasn't wearing his helmet you could totally tell how much he was relived to see me again. "And who are you anyways?" Asked Echo, the clone on the right of Rex. "My name is Sella Morpspark. I was trained to be a Jedi since I was three and I ran away when I was ten. That was twelve ago. I am, I mean was a part of the night sister clan." I replied, looking him straight in the eye. I could sense the shiver go down his spine as my eyes sliced through him like knives. "So how do you know Captain Rex? The Jedi training and clone training are two whole different things." Another clone named Heavy asked, really interested in the conversation. "Well, there was one day out of the whole month where the padawans and new clones would meet and train together. I was six years old when I met Rex." I said, glancing over at the Captain. "Wait, that means that Rex is like fifth teen years older then you." Another clone said. "Nope. Rex is a human, but when he went to training he wanted to become a clone, so he did." I replied, smirking. "Woah." Echo and Heavy said in unison. "Yep. And on that one day, I was teamed up with Rex. He was gentle at first because he didn't want to hurt the cute girl he was teamed up with as he said when the class finished. I beat his ass of course, then he really started to fight back. Even though he won quite a lot, I still won more." I said, laughing a bit. I could tell Rex was blushing under his helmet. A thought hit me like a wave crashes into a bolder. I stood up and walked over to Rex. I bent down so that my face was two inches away from his face. "You know what I've noticed, you don't only use your helmet for protection," I said, laying my hands on the side of the helmet and slowly lifting off his head. "You use it to hide your emotions." I said pulling it off to reveal Rex's somewhat red face, not red enough to notice even if you we're siting right next to him. "I don't see any emotion or blush." The rookie clone said. I leaned in and kissed his cheek and pulled away. "How about now." I joked. And as I planned, Rex started to blush a little. We all started laughing, but Rex just put his helmet back on. "Oh come on hot-shot, it's just the truth." I said.


End file.
